Bioroid
]] "Bioroids" are a race so far found only in the Neo Nectar clan. They originally start out as spirit seeds called "Green Soldiers". Afterwards, the flowers are remade and repurposed into Bioroids, who will further foster the nation to become bigger and stronger. They are very human looking, a lot of them even having what looks like normal human hair, but are equipped with plant based armor and weapons and are assumed to be the 'military' of Neo Nectar. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. Background Who are the Bioroids? (Card of the Day 16th February 2015) They are humanoids residing in the green nation "Neo Nectar". These sentient flora combine high intelligence and life force of plants, and they are crucial to administration, security and military of Neo Nectar. The technology of creating new lives using factors and mana of plants---precisely speaking, it isn't creating lives from nothing, but it generates body based on plants based on the same principle of the birth of Dryads. Many Bioroids are generated in the shape of adults, and they can increase their number in a way similar to cloning. The technology was originally a product of the research carried out by highly-ranked Dryads, and now the technology is administrated by researchers of Bioroids. List of Bioroids Neo Nectar Trigger *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alan (Critical) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah (Heal) *Lavender Knight (Stand) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) *Maiden of Dimorphoteca (Critical) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Maiden of Physalis *Maiden of Seedings, Ho *Shield Seed Squire *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu Grade 1 *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna *Blade Seed Squire *Budding Maiden, Diane *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara *Coral Berry Squire *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Knight of Transience, Marehope *Lily Knight of the Valley *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca *Lotus Druid *Maiden of Canna *Maiden of Cherry Stone *Maiden of Passionflower *Maiden of Reclamation, Padmini *Maiden of Safflower *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko *Tulip Musketeer, Mina *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth Grade 2 *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto *Grace Knight *Iris Knight *Knight of Verdure, Gene *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Knight of Transience, Maredream *Maiden of Cherry Bloom *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma *Maiden of Flower Screen *Maiden of Gladiolus *Maiden of Lost Memory *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia *Peony Musketeer, Toure *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina *Tulip Musketeer, Almira *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto Grade 3 *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *Holly Musketeer, Elvira *Knight of Harvest, Gene *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera *Maiden of Frilldrod *Maiden of Venus Trap Muse *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" *Peony Musketeer, Martina *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia Grade 4 *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Category:Race Category:Neo Nectar Category:Bioroid